Puppies
by MyBeautifulDisgrace
Summary: This is a AU-ish story. What if Bella had taken Edwards offer up, and had puppies instead. I'm not really sure if this will be a one-shot or a series yet, it depends on what people say about it. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

'_She can even have puppies if she wants! Just make her change her mind!'_

It sent a jolt through my spine. This was what I had dreamed about the moment I had met

her. The future raced through my mind, obliterating anything that was in the present, including Edward.

"Jacob! Jacob! Just do it!" He was half-well full- mad. His eyes were unable to focus, and he looked on the brink of breaking. I didn't know vampires could be so hurt. To be honest, I didn't even think they could feel.

"Jacob, look she loves you. I know she does, so please, save her." Bella wasn't like that, a damsel in distress, she was determined, strong. I knew it was going to take an army to convince her, but it was worth it.

I gave Edward a brief grunt, as if to say yes. In truth I had no idea what I was going to do. I was completely confused, and in a daze. Bella would never give up this child. It was her and Edwards. _Edwards._ And I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't be so happy with me if I was the father of her baby to. But I had to do it. I loved her, and I couldn't let her get hurt like this. And who knows, maybe she'll love me too.

"Bella." I said softly, closing the screen door behind me.

"Jacob." She squeaked out her voice hoarse, and barely a whisper.

"Bells...you look..."

"I know right...I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a mom..."

"Hey look," this was where I had no idea what I was gonna say next, "Bells, I talked to Edward..." I took her hand.

"What'd he say?"She seemed worried, through her pain, she still cared for him more than all.

I looked down. "He said he wanted to me to talk to you." I stared at her hand, slightly rubbing it with my thumb.

"About?" Her voice cracked.

"He wanted you to consider..." I trailed off, looking to her hand, to the floor, anything below me not to look into her eyes. "He wanted you to consider..." I sighed. "Having your kids...with me."

"With you?" The tone in her voice was unrecognizable, but filled with pain, hurt, and confusion.

"Edward said this thing...this..."

"My child."

"That thing, is killing you."

"No it's-"

"Bella, look just here me out, okay?" She remained silent, petulant, but silent.

"That thing-" She glared me down, but said nothing, "is killing you. Look, you are gunna get hurt, and so is Edward."

Her body froze at that.

"He said that he's willing to do anything, _anything _to make you let it go." There was an awkward silence between us, waiting in silence for what we knew would never come.

"Even letting you have kids with me."

I went into all the things that she could have if she chose to have them with me, family, a strong protection, love, happiness, and to see her children grow old. All the while, she wasn't really listening, she _couldn't_ listen.

"Just think about it Bells, a large family sitting on the porch playing out in the sun, and then running home to you and Edward, and to me. One big family." I

I opened my mouth to say more but she cut me off.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad..." She drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Begining

Hey guys! Okay, this is the second chapter of Puppies. Sorry it's kinda short...I had writers block!  
This chapter's written in a bunch of different Point of Views, but in the future it'll probably be in either Edward's or Jacobs. Enjoy!!  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

"_Well that wouldn't be so bad..." She drifted off into a deep sleep._

"Oh My God." Was all I could say barely in a whisper, still trying to pet her hair.

Before I could even reach her head, Edward ran in. He had no time to talk, this I learned by a glare. Still underneath the panic and rush, there was a degree of thankfulness, something I never thought I would see from a vampire, especially him.

There was nothing I could do anymore, I took the open door to the mansion invitation enough.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, stop pacing!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"How!? How do you expect me to stop _pacing_ when Bella could DIE!"

"It'll be okay. Alice tell him it'll be okay."

"I'm not seeing anything right now..." Her eyes were closed, as testament to her trying.

"Alice!" Rose broke into her thoughts.

"Well it's not exactly going to help if you keep doing _that._"

They fought for awhile. When they finally realized how pointless it was, we were left in utter silence.

I hadn't thought about what this could do to her. I didn't think that trying to remove it would kill her, I thought it would be _having _it. I didn't think I could lose her, and I know I couldn't live without her. As much as a vampire could live anyway. I had _killed_ her, she gave me everything, she loved me, and I _killed _her. I'd spent the last years protecting her from everything, from the world, but I didn't realize the worst danger was the one standing next to her. I didn't realize the worst danger was me. I was broken, but I was nothing compared to her. She was only human, I didn't think even the strongest vampires could make it through that. I was a murderer.

"She'll be okay." Carlisle came out of the room.

I exhaled, and realized I hadn't been breathing for the first time since I became a vampire.

**Jacob's POV**

I ran through the forest, to afraid to turn to wolf form. I didn't want the others to hear this.

Bella was already sick, I don't know if she can handle this. And even if she could, would she hate me forever? Could Edward really tell the truth when he said he wouldn't care?

I didn't know what to do. Still, even in this, I was happy. I had a chance to be with Bella, to love her, and hope she loved me back All the time I've known her, she's loved him. Except those few year when we were kids. She loved him completely and wholly, which tore me up inside. There was no pain worse, even the worst of wolf fights was nothing compared to this. Every time I look into her eyes, all I see is him. Every time I see them together, I die. I couldn't let her do that, couldn't let her have his kid, but I couldn't kill her either. I was useless, and resistance was futile.

I was a wolf, she was a human, I was supposed to protect her. Was it supposed to be more? What about all of the other guys, they had imprinted, they found love. But I have my dirty little secret, I had to. But she didn't love me back.

A small raindrop fell into my hand. In so many ways it was like a tear, it reflected the storm in my heart. It wasn't sunny, but it wasn't a raging thunderstorm either. It was just cold nothingness. Still and silent, yet sorrow overriding everything. I had to look for the silver lining, and I did just that. I went back.

When I got back I was soaking wet. It was dark and cold. I laughed at the fact that this is what the Cullen's deserved. _Stupid Vampires._ It was quiet when I walked in. It took me about five minutes to realize that they were all in the same room. _Her room. _I wasn't sure if I should go in or not. Or if it would be the death of me.

"Bella." I opened the door sheepishly, only to get a return of a thousand screams. Even though her body was so weak, she was so strong.

"Listen Bells! I know! I know! Calm down!!!" It took at least a good half hour for her to listen. "This could be a new chance for you. You could still have your kids, they could even be human. They could live, just like you did. They could find love, they could grow old, they could fear, love, despise, they could _live. _Isn't that what you wanted for your child-"

"Fine then! You want kids! Well fine, lets have them! You did this to me! Now you will PAY!" Unfortunately, she wasn't kidding. And people like Bella, that's never good.

Well, I now know that I will be the father of Bella's children. Little baby wolves, the thought made me glow a little inside. I've always loved her, and always will, I hope this lets her love me to.

"Jacob," Edward inched around the corner with a whisper "I know that we made this agreement, but you have to realize I was half mad when-"

"Edward I know. But you can't take back what already happened..."

"I know, it's just how will we raise them? I-"

"Edward, I know you love Bella, and I don't doubt you'll do your best to protect her. But I'm telling you I'm going to make d*** sure I'm a part of my child's life."

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. He nodded and left.

_What have I gotten myself into here. _


	3. As You Wish

Hi! Okay! This is chapter three of puppies! I hope it's not confuzing because I tried to get everybody's POV's in...Anyways, enjoy!! I hope you like it, the chapter's kinda sad, but it'll get happier from here on! Thanks for reading! And remember reviews are loved!! Seriously, tell me your ideas!  
Thanks!!

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into here. _

**Edward's POV**

I climbed the stairs to my and Bella's room. It was the only one dark. It stood out as a silloute of all our lives, but hopefully not what they would become. I entered the room, hoping not to wake her. I loved to watch her sleep. She was so...peacefull...so..._human._ I loved her so much, with every ounce of what's left of my cold heart.

I moved the curtain to our bed, expecting to see a sleeping Bella, my own sleeping beauty. But I saw a cold, broken form.

"Bella-"

"Get away from me!"

"Bella look-"

"How could you do this to me Edward!? That was our child! _Our _child!"

"I-"

It was silent for awhile.

"I-I could turn you into a vampire tonight." I wispered in her ear, trying to assuage her pain.

She turned to me. "Edward. No. I'm going to have kids, and they will be _mine. But they won't be your's._..._They'll be Jacob's." _Her voice was barely a wisper, but still shattered the cold calm illusion of the room.

My whole body froze. I couldn't feel anything. If my heart could stop again it would. My whole world was obliterated in those three words. The only thing I could feel was the pain of those words stabbing into my heart.

_Freak. Reality just had to set in didn't it. _

"W-w-Well- Well they don't have to be Jacob's."

"Edward. They're his. He didn't betray me. You did." She turned over and fell asleep. I was left empty.

I went to the only person I could. _Rosalie._

**Rosalie's POV**

I was writing in my diary when a half mad Edward burst through the door.

"What!?"

"Rose! I need your help!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! Edward! Edward! Are you listening to me!?" He wasn't.

It took about five minutes to calm him down.

"She want's to have the kid with Jacob." His voice was shakey, but sure.

"Well, is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem?" His eyes were wide. I'm not sure if he was mocking me, or amazed by that thought.

"Well, that was your agreement right?"

"Yes. But-"

"Well, you took away her baby without really talking to her first."

"Well what was I supposed to do Rose? Just let her have it? Just kill her-" His voice trailed off into tears.

"Look," I moved next to him, "maybe this is for the best. Bella will get what she wants, Jacob will-" _That was stupid. Sure Rose, go ahead just make it worse. _"I mean you will get what you want. It'll be okay. You two will have kids, raise them, protect them, teach them, who knows you might not be able to read _their _minds. Then I would have two people to talk to!" I nuged him.

"Rose. How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to look that child in the face knowing it's not mine- knowing it's _his. _And what about him!? He wants to be a part of the child's life to-"

"We all do." I looked down.

"Sorry, Rose."

"No, it's okay." I smiled at him. "I have to go." I closed the door behind me and took a long walk in the woods.

**Jacob's POV**

I climbed up Bella's window. It was harder to get to, I kinda missed almost getting yelled at by Charlie. I wish for the simpleness of those days. It was hard, but once I got in, I saw a crying Bella.

"Bells!" I ran to her bed and embraced her. "What happened?!"

"I can't take it back!" She turned in my arms, sobbing.

"Shh. Shh. It's gunna be okay. We'll have the kids, and everything will turn out okay." I didn't know what to tell her.

"Jacob. Will you promise to love me forever?"

"Yes." I hugged her tighter.

"I believe you." Her crying dulled, and she could finally speak.

"Jacob, you realize we'll have to do this, right? We're gunna have to raise them, and we're gunna have to have a father."

"I know." And I wished I didn't.

"But not now." She turned away, falling asleep.

I got up. "I love you, Jake."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry this one took so long to update! I was really busy! It's kinda short, but I'll put the rest up by the end of the week.(: Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!!  
Reviews are always apreciated, and thanks to the people who have already reviewed!!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"_Remember, You did this to me."_ Her words resounded in my head.

_It was true._

I had caused her pregnancy in the first place, then I had destroyed it. I had destroyed our family. Now she would have one with Jacob, dispite what I said about it. And I couldn't blame her, she wanted a family, she almost had one, and then I took it away from her. I was dispicable. _But didn't she think it hurt me to._ It was my child too, one I had to give up, for her. It was worth it, and if I had to a thousand times, I would redo it, but it hurt. Still, I couldn't complain, it was her choice to make, I'd already taken so much away from her. I collapsed on the only chair in my room. _This was my fault. This baby dog was my fault. I lost Bella because of __me__. And I would regret that forever. Because I would __live__ forever. She wouldn't._

I heard a knock on the door. "Edward."

"Rose?" She sat next to me.

"Hey. How'd it go."

"Not so good, this is actually gonna happen. This is so-I don't even know I'm so f*cking confused. It's so-I mean I hate kids anyway." I looked down at Rose. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Her crestfallen body took all its strength to smile at me. "I would tell you it's okay, but I'm sure you can just look at my thoughts anyway." She turned to me and looked very intent, I would never forget the thoughts she shared with me.

I went straight to Bella and what was supposed to be my's room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Alice danced straight through the hallway.

**Bella's POV **

_Oh. My. God. What have I gotten myself into._

Sure. This seemed like a good idea when I thought of it, but now. Now! It's horrible! I didn't think about my feelings for Jacob, or his feelings for me.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I didn't know what this was gunna do. But I wanted this child. I wanted this child more than _anything _I had ever wanted before. Like Edward had left me again, cold and empty...

_Where do I go? What happens if I do have a kid?_

_Why is it that I'm so sad, but I'm happier then ever before?_

_I feel...alive._


	5. Angels

**Bella's POV**

I walked deep into the woods. My body was weak, even though I would never show it. I wanted a family. _My family. Mine and....Jacob's. _All I wanted was that baby, mine and _Edwards._ He showed me that dream, then he tore it away, so I would show him what could of been. I'll have my family with Jacob, and I'll be happy, I hope.

**Jacob's POV**

.:3 Months Later:.

Bella was sick, I mean_ really _sick. She got really sick in the morning and she had no appetite, then she got hungry. Really hungry, and I'm a wolf. Me and Edward were sitting on the two opposite couches, glaring at each other, again. We had been doing that ever since our conversation three months ago.

"_You know I'm not happy, right?"_

"_Uh...I guessed."_

"_I don't want you to do this."_

"_You did three days ago."_

"_Look, Jacob"_ he was in distress, _"you know how hard this is for me-"_

"_And it's not for me?"_

"_I know, I know. I read your thoughts every day, and its painful. I know, but I can't let you do this."_

"_Well to bad."_

"_Jacob." _His hands tightened.

"_I'm doing it, Cullen." _I said it like a cuss word.

I walked away, probably the worst mistake of my life. _But oh, sweet vindication._

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!" Bella came bursting through the door. I immediately ran to her. I'm not sure how, but I beat Cullen...

_Haha. OWNED!!!_

I looked over at him, his eyes seemed to say 'its okay, this is your time.' After mine and Bella's long hug, he walked over and gave her a stiff hug. He left.

"Bells." She collapsed, weak, on the couch.

"No, it's fine." She seemed to go off into a world of her own.

I left.

**Bella's POV**

This is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me. I had lost everything, and now I'm left here to suffer. I didn't want Jacob to stay, because I didn't want him to see. _He understood that._ _I hope. _I don't know what I'm gunna do now. I hadn't thought about the changes this would bring. _And, unfortunately, for the worse._ However, I'm gunna have a family. I feel so..so _alive! _I have this ecstatic feeling within me. But what can I do now, I have no choice left. I'm gunna have this child.

**Edward's POV**

_Oh. The guilt._

**Jacob's POV**

I wish Bella could be happier. _I wish Edward would let her._ But all I know, pathetic man I am, I am going to protect her. I wish she loved me. I mean really loved me. I wish I could protect her, love her, save her anything. But she wouldn't let me. So I'll stay silent. Waiting, one day, I think she could, maybe not. I didn't know. But I still had to wait. I'll just dream of the things I would tell her if she would...


	6. Music and Memories

Hey! I am so sorry I didn't update soon, AGAIN! I've had major writers block due to finals!! I wrote some of the next chapter and I hope to upload it tomorow. On the bright side, I finally got a labtop, so I don't have to wait for my family to be done with the computer to write!! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers!! StopTheMadness, Greenfairyrose, hockeypupgirl, MissSpiderFish, AZIdolFan, TwiCrazed, and ilinaILLUSION. This chapter is in Bella, Edward, and Jacob's Point of View. I wanted to show how they all feel. Hopefully things will pick up from here on. :)

Thanks! Read and Enjoy!! And remember reviews are always welcomed!!!

* * *

_I'll just dream of the things I would tell her if she would…_

**Edward's POV**

The image of Bella's broken face replayed and replayed in my mind. I had done that to her once already, this was the second time. The first time was when I left, it killed me to lie to her, but it killed her to be lied to. Today was no different. I was happy for her, _I truly was. Okay, that may be a lie. _I didn't want her to have a child with Jacob. That smelly, scoundrel, _dog. _Sure, Bella loved him, and he more than loved her, but did it have to be _him?_ How did this happen in the first place?

_She can even have puppies if she wants!_

Oh, right, that. I flinched, it was the stupidest thing I had ever said in my life, yet it ended up saving hers. I don't regret saying it, no, because if it had been anyone but him, she would have said no, but _did she have to stay with him?_ And on top of that, all of this was my fault.

If I hadn't been so greedy, if I had waited, if I hadn't fallen in love with Bella in the first place… No. That's right, I caused all of this, and he was there for her, he would fix it, and she would love him, and then I would die. I couldn't live without her, but she couldn't live with me.

Still, I can't help but hope for something, maybe it'll be solved. Maybe we'll all be happy. If I just keep my mouth shut, everything will be okay, for now.

_But what happens when the child is born. . ._

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the room, trying to keep a calm demeanor. I was sure I wasn't succeeding, but I didn't really care. Once I left, burst out crying, hitting the cold stone floor with my entire weight. I collapsed in tears, I knew I had to get up, but I couldn't. There was no life left in me. He took it all, he gave it to me with a look, and took it away in a kiss.

Once I got deep enough in the forest I felt free, but even in this isolation I felt surrounded. Everywhere I went I felt like I was stared at, judged, _hated._ Just like he hated me. My mind had not left the sight of Edward's face since I told him I was pregnant, since he stopped loving me. He didn't want to see my face again, because it was the face of a traitor.

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into, I had thought this would be a fairytale, but it turned out to be a hell. In fairytales, the damsel's price always come, Edward only left, leaving me colder than his vampire form. To be honest, I was worried about this much before. What if this tears us apart?

_What if we're not together anymore?_

I don't know if I could live without Edward. Wait, _I do know, I can't._ When he left, I broke, I can't let it happen again. Not now, not ever. But would he still love me with a child, especially if it wasn't his?

Moreover, this poor child, what will it's life be like? One father a vampire, the other a werewolf, running back and forth to two homes that hated each other with a passion, with a mother that loved them both.

What would happen to the child? Could it live a normal life? Can it have love? Can it be itself? Will it have a self? What happens if this goes bad? There's always more questions then answers, I've past a point of any return.

The Forks rain started to trickle on my face.

"Bells!" Jacob ran up to me, "There you are." I just looked at him.

"Bells, I'm sorry." His arms wrapped around mine. "It's okay, he didn't mean it."

That was one thing I never understood about Jake. He was so selfless, he hated Edward more than anyone or anything, and I'm pretty sure he would do anything to get me to leave him, but when he could, he let the opportunity fly by without a second thought or doubt.

"No, it's fine." I took his hand and walked back to the house. It was cold when we got back, it was empty. Even the large couches and tables seemed to not exist, regardless if they did.

"Jacob." Carlsie walked into the room, there was something wrong. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jacob only stammered.

He smiled and walked away with Jacob. "Bella."

**Jacob's POV**

Carlsie closed the door behind him, striding toward me. "Jacob," as he paused so did my breath "you realize what's going to happen, right?"

"Please don't kill me." Was all I could squeek out, even if it was less than a whisper.

He chuckled. "Jacob, I'm not going to kill you. You know I couldn't do that."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because Bella's pregnant. You know she's Edward's mate, and you know it's your baby. Look Jacob-" He looked flustered, "there are many things you don't know about vampires, and, hopefully, there are many things you don't know about parenting. I'm just trying to warn you," his eyes burned like fire against a raging forest "if this ends badly, you and Bella are going to pay, a lot. Look, I don't want to see you two hurt, just remember that." He left, leaving me both clueless and wise; the man had a way with doing that.

"Edward, wait!" I caught him just as he was walking away, like fate. "We need to talk."


	7. Lithium

Hey!! Remember me? I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! Life's been crazy! Okay, so I wrote this in basically half an hour, so if you have any sugestions/ideas PLEASE tell me. :)  
Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I love you all! more reviewers always welcome, so without further wait puppies! :D

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Needless to say, that did not go well. Let's just say, the vampire world's not so friendly. _Especially _when it comes to werewolves being with their mates.

I didn't know this until I talked to Carlsie after, but apparently there's a physical bond between vampires and their mates. When their mate feels pain, so does the vampire. Luckily, it doesn't work the other way around. Either way, Edward was feeling what Bella was feeling. _Everything. _Essentially, Edward was pregnant.

_So what's different from usual?_

Edward resented me, that was for sure, but I never knew how much before. It just served to make me happier; I was gonna milk this for all it's worth. I was gonna make Edward suffer for taking Bella away from me, and maybe in the end, she would return to me.

**Bella's POV**

I don't wanna be that girl. The girl who knows nothing, the girl who hurts those closest to her, the girl that keeps changing her mind, the girl that I am. I'm gonna be a mother, I can't be so reckless anymore, I can't do just what I want for me, I can't even think of me. I have to think of my child.

I wouldn't know if it was a girl or a boy for three more weeks. If it was a girl, I would hope it would find the love that I did, but without the pain. If it was a boy, I hope that it could be as strong, and as kind, as Jake. I hope that I could raise it that way, but I don't know if I ever could. I want to grow old, and teach my kids, I want to be able to play with them in the sun, but I want to be with Edward, _forever. _Everything was going to change, that was a given. But I can't let them go on like this, I have to set things straight.

_If only my mind worked that way…_

**Jacob's POV**

_Hmm…names names names. What if it's a guy? What if it's a girl? Oh my god, __what if it's twins__?_

"Hello, Jacob. Don't you think you should be at home at this hour?"

_Well if it isn't I'm-so-awesome-cause-I-sparkle meanie pants._

"Hello, Edward, and no. You can't get rid of me. It's my child, after all, if anyone should be going home, it should be you"

"Look Jacob how much longer do we have to go on like this? Is this really going to go on forever?"

"Till the day I die."

"I can wait that long." He muttered to himself, a new habit as of late.

"Oh Ha Ha very funny. You know this is Bella's decision, we're really just pawns in this anyway."

"Yes, but I'm her husband."

"Yes, but I'm the baby's father."

"Damn."

He took a seat on the couch across from me. It wasn't a battle move, but merely a statement. He refused to stop staring at me until I said something.

"Look, I want to be a part of the child's life. It's my child, I'm not abandoning it."

"But it was your decision to do this."

"Yes, but it's a little bit different now, don't ya think?"

"How so?"

"I wanted to be with Bella before, even when you came in the picture that didn't change. I've always loved her, and even if I didn't, it still wouldn't change the fact that it's my child. I have a right to see it."

"Fine. We'll let Bella decide this."

"Whatever, Sparkly."

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, Edward."

There was no description in any way to describe the sound he made when he left, it was just very, very, unhappy. It made me very, very, happy. I decided to go back home.

When I got home, Dad was still waiting up for me.

"You've been gone a long time Jake."

"Dad you know--"

"I know son, just don't get yourself hurt, okay?" He grabbed my shoulder and then left. I couldn't understand his cryptic meaning, no matter how simple it seemed.

I crashed on my couch thinking about what was to come. I wouldn't be a kid anymore, I would be a father.


	8. Small Town Boy

Hey!! Sooo sorry for not updating fast, I'm trying.. but my internet sucks. . I'm gonna upload the next chapter tomorow!

Remember!! All reviews are beloved!!!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Not because I was gonna be a parent, because I wouldn't be the father, Edward would. Everytime I wanted to see Bella, Edward was there, glaring at me with a deep, deep burning hatred. Bella didn't notice, or didn't care. It's not like she wanted it, but it's not like she stopped it. I couldn't let my kid live like this, I had to have it at home, I had to bring it here. To the reservation. I couldn't go now, but as soon as I could, I would.

_But when would that be?_

Why couldn't she love me? Would she ever? Its nights like this when being a wolf is a good thing.

The next morning I got up and immediately went to Bella's, with an intention in mind. I wasn't gonna let Edward raise my child, especially without it seeing some of my culture and life. I was bringing Bella back to the reservation today. Besides the blood-sucker smell is probably killing my baby.

The doors were open, and the house was empty I found Bella in her room, alone.

"Hey Bells." I walked up to her slowly, she looked sad. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Hunting."

"You okay with that?"

"I don't know anymore." I hugged her, tight.

It was a long time before she spoke. "You're so warm, Jake."

"You have no idea, kid."

About a half an hour past before I could tell her why I came.

"Bells, why don't you come back to the reservation with me."

"I…" she looked away. "Okay! Let's go!!"

"Now?" I was surprised .

"Yeah, before Edward gets back. Alice will see it anyway."

"Uh. Okay…"

She took my hand and rushed me out the door, not without leaving a note, which I say is redundant if Alice already knows. Bella looked sick. She was so pale and skinny, her hair was matted, I swear it was darker too, and her eyes were bloodshot. She needed help, now.

It was silent til we got to my house.

"Okay, this is my room. You can have the bed."

"Jake, it's cool."

"Bells, are you forgetting you're pregnant?"

She was silent. "…Okay."

"Come on." I gave her a hug.

She slept right away. It looked like she hadn't slept in forever. I hoped she would be okay, it wasn't just her anymore, and it wasn't just the baby, it was all of us. It had been one month. Everything had changed, and I only had eight months left to be a kid. I was so excited, yet so terrified, and reality had just not kicked in yet. All I knew was that I loved Bella, and I wanted us to have a family, no matter what the cost. Even if that was Edward. I fell asleep on the couch to those dreams.

"Ahh!!"

I heard horrible screaming coming from my room.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay!!" I ran to hold her.

"Ahh!!" She was crying now, half asleep, half awake.

"Bella, shh, everything's fine. I'm here." I held her tighter.

"Jake." Her grip tightened.

I held her until she fell fast asleep, and wouldn't leave her after she did. It was nice to have her in my arms, I wouldn't ever let her go again.

"Good morning Beautiful." Bella had just gotten up. "Wanna go over to Sam's today?"

"Uhh sure, just let me shower first."

"Okay…"

**Bella's POV**

I turned the water to the hottest setting. I didn't even need the heat, I just wanted something to disguse my tears. I knew Edward couldn't love me with a baby, especially one that wasn't his. That killed me at first. But then, could I love Jake. Do I love Jake? My minds been so confused lately. Why was I doing this?

I was killing them both and I didn't even mean to.

I kept stringing Jake along, and I did love him, but I loved Edward. The ring I had was once so beautiful, now it's cutting into my skin. My child would be born, warewolf or vampire, angel or devil. Both sides of my uncertain love, ever changing, such like the moon. Ever constant, much like the rain.

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into Sam's with Bella in the first time in forever. Up until now I had been good about keeping the secret, only Emily knew, but I wondered if they could hear my thoughts now that I was so near and with her. I wondered how I was gonna tell them. _If I would tell them._ They're my brothers, but brothers fight, a lot.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Vampire." Embry was friendly, but he ment every word he said.

"Bella, I love you, but you _stink._" Quill sat down and grabbed a muffin.

"I guess I would."

"Bella," Emily said coming out, "can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, sure." They walked out together, I know Emily will be nice, but I'm afraid.

"So…" Quill tilted back in his chair. "Going for a married woman are you?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Surre it isn't" Embry jilted in.

"Whatever you guys."

"Jake, give up, the girl loves another guy."

"Yeah, she's practically a vampire."

"But she's not." There was a growl under my voice.

"Just saying."

**Bella's POV**

Emily shut the door behind her.

"I guess Jake told you I know."

"N-No."

"Look, last time we talked was before the deal was made. But, I'm guessing from your look it went quite well."

"H-How can you tell?" I moved back covering my stomach.

"I'm a girl, I've lived with wolves, telling these things has kinda become a thing for me."

"But I'm--"

"Don't worry about it. What you need to worry about is Jake."

"I know."

"You really wanted this didn't you Bella."

I nodded, holding back the tears that were coming.

**Jacob's POV**

Emily and Bell came out.

"Jake." She gave me a look that said say-it-now-or-else.

"Guys…"

I explained the story to them, some of them were shocked, some of them were confused, but no one reacted well. Bella was an object of hatred in the conversation, so much that she had to leave. Emily took her somewhere I don't know.

"Guys, stop it. Now."

"What are you gonna tell us now, she's your imprint?"

There was a dead silence that fell over us.

"Oh shit." Embry squeeked out.

"Is that really true?" It was the first time Sam had spoke in the conversation.

I nodded, in utter lack of words.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I don't know, you wouldn't accept her."

"Jake, she's our sister."

"…I know."

"She is now, anyways." Quill broke in.

Sam shot him a glare.

"Be careful, Jake."

I found Bella back at my house, packing her bags.

"Bella, wait."

"Jake, no. You don't want me here."

"No! I do, don't listen to them okay…Just wait." I kissed her.

"Jake, I love you." Her voice was only a shaking whisper, but it was louder than anything I had ever heard in my life.


	9. What is Love?

Hey guys! This is just a short chapter about their thoughts about everything that's been going on in the story as of late. Since I just wanted to keep it with their thoughts, I cut out a bit, so its kinda short. I'm gonna make the next (or maybe the one after that) longer. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

MyBeautifulDisgrace

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_BLAH! Bella whyy? I couldn't tell Edward, not at all. But how am I supposed to avoid him reading my thoughts? Did you think about that Bella, huh? No, of course not._

_How am I gonna do this? What's gonna happen? Bella why? Bella why?_

_Actually…why did you do this?_

_I had to go, I just had to; there wasn't any other choice._

**Bella's POV**

Staying at Jacob's for the past couple weeks was good for me. I was really happy, and I think I was starting to get in with the guys more. Emily and I had become really close too. It was like a big family. Over the couple of weeks I was starting to show more, I only had a small bump, comparable to the one I had in one day with my vampire-baby, but it was still there. My little wolf baby. It felt like I had always belonged here, with Emily, with the wolves, with _Jake._ It seemed right, and like I was really ready to have a baby. Which surprised me, quite a lot. I know I have a long way to go, but it's well worth the wait, and I'm ready for it to happen. For once, everything is right.

**Rosalie's POV**

So she just runs off with the baby! I needed her, and she left me! I had tried everything I could to have a child, and she just runs around and magically has a perfect family. I swear. It hurt.

I guess it doesn't hurt me as much as it hurt Jasper, he felt guilt for us not having kids, because he _could _have them. He didn't want to hurt me like that, he was too kind. I was the only thing holding him back. I never wanted to hurt him that way. I knew I had to let him go.

**Alice's POV**

It was hard to leave everyone, especially Jasper. I didn't know what to do. I had to think about anything else possible to hide it from Edward. I had been in a hotel room for the past couple of days it got that bad. The whole time I was trying to look into Bella's future. That stupid dog was blocking it all up. The only thing I could see was a fuzzy picture of her with a friend, someone I didn't know. Another human. The smell of wolf was getting heavier and heavier on her. It wasn't even this heavy when I left. It must be that stupid, stupid child. It was killing me.

**Edward's POV**

Bella hasn't come back. She won't come back. I've never been this dead. I had no heartbeat, no breath, and no blood, still I was more alive before she left.

I've never been this cold.

**Bella's POV**

I was drowning in air and sunlight. I never felt like I was floating before. I didn't know if I was happy or sad. Caught in between two colliding worlds, spreading bloodshed everywhere. Collapsing, yet flying so slow. Dreaming, the only way I can live. Is this fantasy? Or is that the true tragedy?

I've never been perfect. Vampires and werewolves, monsters nothing of my kind. _I don't have a kind, I am…alone._

_I am deadly._


	10. Journey

Hi! So I skipped a little bit of time in the story, but it should be pretty easy to catch up *_yayyyyy* _I know it took me forever to update again! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy it though! Thanks to all my lovely readers!

MyBeautifulDisgrace

* * *

_I am deadly._

Alice's POV

Every day I saw Edward grow weaker. He still loved her – Bella. No matter how hard he tried not to show it, I could see it was tearing him apart. I wondered if he knew anyone could tell, or if he just didn't care. This was something he knew could happen if he made this choice, but he wasn't ready for it. He never would be. He was willing to risk it—just to keep Bella alive. He truly loved her. He always would. He took a bet, and he lost. It tore me apart just to see him, I can't imagine how it must feel.

I still watched her thoughts, every single day. I would never tell Edward, but I wanted to know what happened. _A lot did. _She was much happier now. She had a family with the wolves, and Jacob, she was getting a job, and setting up the nursery, and buying baby toys. She had a life there; she didn't here. She looks different; her hair's gone from a short dark brown unmanaged look to a soft, long, caramel highlighted look, which I was _very _happy to see. Her eyes were brighter, and she laughed more. She wasn't fully comfortable yet, but she would be.

She's still afraid of deciding. Of losing everything that's been important to her. She loved Edward, that didn't change, she still thought of him every day, but she knew one day she would have to lose him, one way or another. She's afraid. I know how she feels, I'm afraid of losing Jasper everyday—I know his life was much different than mine. But the difference is that we're both immortal, one of us won't get old and die, and the other won't get a fatal disease or injury. For Bella, that was an entire possibility, especially with a baby coming.

Bella's POV

It had been three months since I'd seen Edward. I was much bigger now, and I actually acted pregnant. Emily and I had bonded much more than when I was just another "vampire girl". I've moved in with Jake, and we've started getting a few things for the baby. We're buying a crib soon, and we've already got the nursery painted. I was really happy doing it too, I wasn't the angry mother-to-be I always thought I would be.

I love Jake, I really do. It's still hard, with Edward I mean, but somehow this just feels so, _so _right. I don't know how or if I could even go back. I know I can't leave things the way they were; rushed and horrible. I'll wait a little bit, get a little bit bigger, get a little bit stronger, and I'll be ready to go. It would be hard to see him again, to make up my mind or heart, but It was something I had to do. I couldn't hurt him anymore. I couldn't hurt either of them.

Jacob and I had been playfully arguing over names the past couple of weeks. He wanted something Quileute, and I wanted something French. We didn't even know what gender it was, but that didn't stop our fight from resorting to throwing popcorn at each other and laughing for the next hour and a half.

Secretly, I wanted a girl, like I had with Edward; but Jacob wanted a boy, and I wanted him happy. I've already caused him enough pain over the past couple of years. I loved Edward, I always will, but this was something I couldn't do anymore. With Jake it just felt… _right._ Like it was natural, the world had put us here to be together; but my heart was too weak to realize it, and when it did, it belonged to another. I had to stop, I couldn't let it be like this anymore.

Jake walked in the doorway. "Love ya." He kissed me.

"Love you too." We settled into the couch and looked for a random show to watch.

Edward's POV

Alice has been gone for almost three months; probably to keep Bella's thoughts away from me-to save my feelings. Alice was always kind. I know at the end of this, I'll see her again, and she'll be there to support me, whatever the outcome. But for now she was gone, causing herself loneliness so mine would be lessened. I know to her it would seem like a fair trade, but it wasn't. This was my burden to bear, the one I chose when I made the deal with Jacob. I always knew this would happen, it was just a matter of time. The hands ticking on the clock of my heart.

Rosalie's POV

Jasper hasn't been the same since Alice left. I think he's as surprised as all of us that he didn't go with her. Everything has gone spiraling downhill since Bella came into our lives, I knew I never liked her. I trusted her too! And then she just left, taking the baby with her! She never really cared about us, probably just in love with the fallacy of being in love with a vampire, _even being one_, but she never cared. Not really. _Ugh, I hate her!_

Bella's POV

I've had awhile to get used to the reservation. It's really small. Everybody knows me now. By joke I'm known as the outsider, but I've been pretty welcome. There's been no trouble since I've moved here. It's peaceful, quiet. I knew the peace would stop soon; I would have to choose between Edward and Jacob. Until then though, my every thought would be kept secret.


	11. Lovesong

_Until then, every thought I had, had to be kept secret._

Bella's POV

Me and Emily were going back to Forks today. Only to see Charlie, I told her I couldn't see Edward. I would do that another time, alone. It had been forever since I'd seen Charlie, I still talked to him often. He assumed I left Edward, and I let him think that. I told him I had a surprise, I wanted to tell him in person, even if it was a little late. It had been a long time since I'd been in Forks. It all looked so different now. It was Christmas, so everybody would be home. I wondered who I'd run into.

"It's okay." Emily reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I know."

The car pulled up into my old driveway, and Charlie came running out. I took a breath and got out of the car.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bells, you're—you're."

"I know…" There was a long silence. "Be happy for me!"

"I am. . . Did you tell your mom yet?"

"No."

"Well, better get in then."

"Hey Charlie." Emily said, starting to talk to him.

I went immediately up to my old room. The first thing I saw was the dream catcher Jacob gave me when I had those nightmares, but that wasn't what I wanted to see. I lifted up my loose floorboard and pulled out the scrapbook of my senior year. It all seemed so far away now. I traipsed my hand around the pictures and pages. I wondered what happened to all my friends. If college was good for them, if Angela and Eric were still together, if Mike ever fully made with Jessica, and if they were all okay. I missed them, a lot. I picked up my phone and immediately called Jessica, hoping she still had the same number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jessica?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Um.. its Bella."

"Bella. Bella Swan. Oh my God really?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm back in Forks for the winter, do you wanna get together?"

"Uhh, sure. Me and Angela are getting together later if you wanna join us."

"Sure."

"The diner at five."

"Okay."

I heard her whisper 'that was weird' before hanging up.

It was good to see Charlie again. He drank coffee while I explained to him the past three months. He wasn't too happy I was pregnant, but when I explained the very complicated lie I came up with, he finally relented.

He sighed. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too." There was a long silence. "I'm gonna go down to the diner with Jessica and Angela."

"Good." He nodded. I knew this was hard for him, but he was strong when it came to this kind of thing. My mother, on the other hand, would be ecstatic for me. I decided to call her after I met up with my old friends.

The diner bell rung when I entered the door. It looked so old, like tiny flickers of my old life coming back in full force. All of a sudden I was in junior year again. There are no words to describe how much I wish that was true. It didn't take long to find Jessica, although I was sure she didn't see me yet. I took a deep breath before re-entering my dream nightmare. Everything was so different now.

"Hey guys." I took a seat next to them.

"Bella." The shock in Jessica's voice seemed to overpower every other emotion in the room.

"Yeah."

"Bella, you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God Bella, Edward must be so happy." Angela cut in with her sweet personality, she was really happy for me.

"Oh..um.. well..uhh…It's not Edward's."

"Oh." Angela retreated.

"Who's is it?" Jessica asked, recovering from the shock.

"Jacob's." Both their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads. "Well who knows Angela, you and Eric might be next." I nudged her.

"No…he and I broke up." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh, Angela." I hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She pulled away.

"Well, I've been great." Jessica darted in, trying to lighten the conversation, or at least distract it.

"Great! What' s new in your life?"

"Well, I'm top of my class, and I just got an internship with a fashion company."

"Oh, great."

"And my boss…oh…"

"Jessica, that might not be the best idea."

"Oh really?" Her sarcastic demeanor was oddly comforting.

"Some things never change." Angela jutted in.

It was nice to spend time with them again. We were like we used to be, before everything happened, before the baby, before Jacob, before Edward even.

When I got home I crashed. I heard the faint sound of Jacob's car in the distance.


	12. Two in a Billion

Hey! Okay, I know what you're thinking..._'Here we go again..."I promise I'll keep it updated all the time!" *two months later* nothing...' _I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, things have been crazy. I actually had this chapter finished within the week I updated this story last. A couple things happened in between them *partially due to procrastination* and I haven't been able to upload it. I know I've said this before, but I'm really trying to keep this updated. I have alot of essays for school (already -_-) and a lot of projects due. But for now, I've got my computer _yayyyy_! Anyway, I'm trying to keep this as updated as possible. Thanks to all my lovely readers (if I even have some left .)! Remember reviews are always welcome, good or bad! The more reviews the faster I write!

_3 MyBeautifulDisgrace_

* * *

_I heard the faint sound of Jacob's car in the distance._

It was ten o' clock the next morning before I woke up. Jacob was sitting there with a cup of coffee, talking to Charlie.

"Morning Bells." He kissed my forehead. "You feelin okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanna sit for a little."

"Okay." That was the thing about Jacob, he was protective, but he knew when to let you be.

It was a while before I regained full conciseness. I went back up to my old room to get some things. The first thing I grabbed was the photo album from senior year, then a gift from Mom, and so on. I saw Eric and Mike that day too. We saw some cheesy movie at Port Angeles, and just relaxed. They were good, each doing their own thing with work and school. I really should go to some form of school, be it now or later. I got out my laptop and started searching, there wasn't really much I could do with my baby, but I was determined to at least take a couple of courses at the reservation. Unless I had eternity…with _Edward._

Alice's POV

Bella's thought jolted through my mind. It wasn't a long one, but it was one that could change the course of her life. It was something I would have to watch carefully from now on.

Bella's POV

The rain was oddly soothing, it reminded me of simpler times, when love wasn't pain and misery. I'm not complaining I love Jacob, just as I love my baby, but this isn't the life I would've chosen for myself. I don't blame Edward for what he did. He did it out of love, of that I'm sure, but it was nothing I would have done for myself. I rushed into my decision out of hurt and want, and I've hurt others due to it. I sometimes wish I was a vampire or a werewolf, things seemed to be so much easier for them. I've never been fully right as a human, and I've destroyed more then I've created as one. I'm held prisoner to my own humanity. There's nowhere to go at this point, I just have to … _be._

"Jake."

"Yeah."

"I wanna see Edward."

"Edward." He stopped. "Why?"

"Because—"

"Ahh! Bella why do you always do this? Pretend you're with me, and then go running back to him like I mean nothing. It's—"

"I can't just not see him Jake. There's some things we need to sort out."

"Fine." He was mad.

I went over to him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed my hand.

The next morning we went over to Edward's. I'd forgotten how far away it was, and through what climates. It all seemed to be going so fast, but the world seemed to barely move. The car was silent. I knew Jacob wasn't happy, but I knew he knew this was something I had to do. I was sure Alice would tell Edward I was coming. I missed them I really did. They were my family, but I wasn't theirs anymore. They probably hated me now. It didn't take long when I saw the old house to go in. Jake wanted to stay in the car, probably because he knew it'd be hard for me, and him being there wouldn't help.

I took one step into the door.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Carlsie came around the corner.

"Hello Carlsie. Is Edward—"

"He's here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I understand why you're here, even though he may not. Bella," he turned to me, "always know you're family."

"Thank you." I wanted to give him a hug.

Edward's room was stone cold. He turned to me, but said nothing.

"Something always brings me back to you." Still nothing. "There's nothing I've wanted more then to feel your love."

He looked at me.

"Its something that was so perfect, so intangible. It seemed like we could face anything together. You saved my life, even when I didn't deserve it. We were perfect together, we were so happy. All I wanted was to be with you, no matter what the consequences. Forever. I was so fragile, even though I thought I was so strong. I depended so much on you. I've let go of that. I started my own life, living it no matter how hard it may get. I've become someone completely different, separate. Far far away from who I used to be. Something always brings me back to you. I still need you. Let me go, Edward, let me go. I still need you. You keep me without force, though you have it. You hold me with out force. You love me without resent or hate. I am yours. I know that this is wrong, that it should be over. We have different lives now. You're neither my friend nor foe, but I keep coming back to you. I can't do this anymore. Let me go. You do not hold me here. Let me go. I need you, but I can't. I'm a caged bird with wide wings. We're meant to be together, but that time is over now. I wish we could be together, but time or reality didn't let us. I need you, but I can't. I still love you."

"Bella, come back." His voice was soft, almost inaudible to human ears, it cracked in subtle sadness.

"You'll always have my heart, Edward. But this is not our life anymore. Goodbye." Tears were falling down my face.

"If I hadn't—"

"No- It's not that. Please don't think its that." I closed the door shut behind me. "Its me." I whispered on the other end of the door.


	13. Forest

Hey guys! Second update in two days! yayyy! Okay, this isn't really a chapter, just a small mini ...thing. It's set after the last chapter. Kinda like a monologue for Bella. I wanted to put this at the beginning of the next chapter, but it just REALLY wasn't flowing. So I put it up today :) The next chapter should be up tomorrow or early next week! Annnyyywaayyysss...enjoy! thanks for reading! I love you guys! Remember reviews are always welcome...

_3 MyBeautifulDisgrace

* * *

_

"_Its me." I whispered on the other end of the door._

I sobbed running through the woods. The tears fell down my face as heavy as lead, as thick as the night air. I screamed, falling so slowly I didn't feel the ground underneath me. I curled up into a ball, trying to make my body small enough to hide from this all. I couldn't stop crying, the tears were so thick I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. Everything had already been taken from me.

I was more broken then than ever in my life.

I was sure Edward could hear me; I was equally sure he wouldn't come after me. Edward was my one true love. I will never doubt that. Through everything we went through, human and supernatural, life and death, our love was stronger than anything. It still is. I convinced myself we could be together forever, that I could be vampire; but that could never be. I knew all the while I was lying to myself. I didn't care. It was inevitable that this would happen, I was a human, I was weak, and he, he was vampire. He was perfect, beautiful my world was empty before I met him.

I will never doubt his love for me, nor mine for him, but I know this chapter has come to a close. I'm sitting alone with an empty page and fresh black ink, the candlelight illuminating my empty words. _It's over._

A brush could paint beautiful strokes on a canvas, an author could write words that could move millions, a singer could create songs that changed lives, but nothing compared to this love. Nothing was as beautiful, as intricate, as melodic, as this. No art could compare, no science describe, no poem nor power could know this. This was love.


	14. Breathe

Hey Guys! Okay...so I know I did it _again._ But trust me, its not cause I don't want to update...its that I'm _really_ busy. I've been balancing a lot of work lately, so most free time I have goes to sleeping. Sorry I haven't updated. I'm already working on the next part, but to avoid lying again, I won't say when its gonna be up. Tell me what you guys think will happen in the next chapter.

Enjoy! Remember comments are always loved!

Sorry for how horribly un-edited and unbeta-ed (although they never are, haha!) I wrote it kinda fast. Hope you still enjoy it!

MyBeautifulDisgrace

* * *

I stumbled back to the car, finding a note from Jake saying _'thought you'd want some time alone' _with the keys in its inner folds. Jake always knew how to deal with these kinds of things. I held the note close to me, grabbing the keys and getting in the car and away from the rain.

I was freezing by time I got to Charlie's. I blew past him, barely saying 'hi' before I ran to my room. I immediately went to my laptop. I pulled my phone out of my bag.

"This is Jake, leave a message." The telephone droned its usual beep.

"Hey, Jake. I won't be home til tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I'll drive down to the reservation tomorrow. Bye." The phone beeped.

I needed time before I went back—home. I don't even know if I'll ever get used to calling it that, especially now. There were a few things that made me feel better, even when everything else failed—sad love songs and a cup of tea were two of those things. What I really needed to do, though, was find all the information I could find on werewolves, and their shadowy counterparts.

There wasn't much truthful information to be found. Sure there were spooky tales of werewolves, and countless teen vampire romances, but nothing that actually reflected the truth. I knew there was only one thing I could do. I had to ask the wolves. Their next meeting would be tomorrow night, just enough time for me to get home—where I live—and ask Jake. But for now I needed to sleep.

The next morning I got up early, making sure I was up hours before Charlie. I took a long shower, finally washing off all the makeup I had worn for the past couple of months. I was always too lazy to fully wash it off, and it never came off in the shower. I threw all of my clothes off in the washer, making sure I left nothing behind. I hoped the sound wouldn't wake Charlie, it wouldn't. After, I pulled out my old suitcase. It was a large thing, big and bulky, larger than anything you would need unless you were moving. I dusted it off, making sure there was nothing already in its front pockets. There was, it was a picture of Charlie, Mom, and me, when I was really little. I held it close and put it back in the pocket.

I blow dried my hair and straightened my hair, making sure it looked okay. Then I did my makeup. It was light, only foundation and mascara. I wanted to look nice today. I chose my outfit carefully, for the benefit of both the weather and my father. It was a long sleeved shirt, with a blue jacket and scarf, with jeans. The washer beeped, signaling that my clothes were ready. I threw them in the dryer and started cooking. I wanted to leave food for Charlie, but there wasn't much to cook with.

The dryer beeped, and I started folding them. I went up my room to pack. I grabbed a few things, my pictures, my laptop, my journal, my chapstick, my senior year scrapbook, and my copy of Wuthering Heights. I wasn't sure what to think of this anymore, I used to relate to them so much, but now I wasn't sure if Heathcliff acted out of love, or if it was just an act of vengeance. I'd challenged everything I believed in over the past eight and a half months. I wasn't sure who I was anymore. I was just me. I brought my suitcase downstairs.

"Hey Kiddo." Charlie knew what was happening.

"Hey Dad."

"Leaving I see." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"When?"

"I don't know." I stopped. "I made some food for you, it's in the fridge. Oh, and cook the lasagna 40 minutes be for you eat it." I kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Kiddo." He leaned against the counter.

I lugged my suitcase to the car, throwing it in the back when I got there.

* * *

"Bella!" Jake came running out to greet me.

"Hey." I hugged him.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back."

There was a small silence.

I tried to get my suitcase out of the back.

"I'll get it, you shouldn't be lifting heavy things. Go inside."

I did as Jake said, not cause I wanted to, but because I felt weak. It was a beautiful sunny day, I couldn't think of another day as pretty as this one. The sun felt bright against my skin, and there were chirping birds. I walked inside, to find a _very _messy house. I knew for sure this was Jacob's house. I cleaned up the magazines and other…._things_ I found on the table before collapsing.

"Bells?" Jake walked through the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just..tired."

"I'll get you a blanket."

He returned after a couple of minutes, blanket in hand. "Get some sleep."

"Wait." I grabbed his wrist. "I need you to tell me everything you know. About the wolves."

"Well there's not much…"

"Everything."

"Well…" he sighed, "they only appear when vampires are near. That's why I transformed, the whole issue with Victoria and Laurent and everyone. Very few girls are wolves, I don't know why, but it just is that way. We…"

I listened as the tales of thousands of centuries was told before me, as I listened to what my future would become.

"That's it."

"Bells….Bells! Are you okay!"

"My water just broke."


	15. Goodbye

Heyyy! Last chapter! I hope you guys like it! I'll stop annoying you guys and let you read, I'll put an authors note at the end so you can just skip it if you want to. lol

Enjoy!

MyBeautifulDisgrace

* * *

"_My water just broke."_

"Oh my God!" Jacob jumped back at the surprise. "I call the doctor."

I nodded, not really knowing what to do. I felt weak all of a sudden.

"They have a room for you, but we have to get you there soon."

"Okay." I tried to get up, but a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me.

"Bells!" Jake ran to the couch and picked me up. He carried me to the car, it was times like these that I was glad for his wolven powers.

The car ride was soothing; the movements gently rocking me to a drowsy sleep. I watched the raindrops dance down the window. Their shapes created beautiful artworks, like a sea of a thousand memories, the ball that Cinderella attended, the castle where Sleeping Beauty met her prince. Ever changing.

"Bells, were here." Jacob carried me in. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah." I collapsed on a chair.

"Ms. Swan, we're ready for you now." A nurse came and took me to my room.

The doctor and Jacob were talking for a long time, I couldn't hear what they were saying. My world had become a hazy daze in just a few moments. I had lost all sense of myself. I no longer knew where I was. I closed my eyes.

**Jacob's POV**

"She's lost consciousness." The doctors words cut like ice.

"What. Does. That. Mean.?" I couldn't look up.

"She's undergone a lot of stress…"

"And the child?"

"Will be fine. If I were you Mr. Black, I'd care more for her. She might not come back."

"Bella…don't do this." Tears were running down my face. "Bella Please."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up on a rooftop. It was beautiful, there were flower petals flowing in the wind. The world was only white and grey. I moved to look into the sun, it was beautiful. It was this moment that I realized I was wearing a dress. I stood, the panels swaying before they finally found my feet. This world was beautiful. There was a fountain just below where I was standing. People were talking, children were playing and laughing. I fell down. It was graceful, not like a drop, but a brief moment of flight. It was like my body wanted me to go, before my mind even realized what it was doing. I landed on the floor below. My feet touched the ground catching me before I fell. I was wearing ballerina slippers. Their texture was soft and gentle. They wrapped around my legs as if put there by an artist. I was walking, although I did not know. There was a beautiful forest, one with beautiful willows and flowing rivers. The flowers bloomed here, as if glowing in the darkness. I sat underneath a willow. It was this moment that I realized I wasn't pregnant. I felt my stomach, and I knew what happened. I only hoped the baby was okay. How would Jake feel? Abandoned by the one who was supposed to take care of him and this child. Losing someone he only had for a brief second. Holding her, only to let her slip through his fingers seconds later. I curled up, holding my head in my knees. All my life I was the taker, not the giver, now I'd deprived my child of even having a mother. I was that selfish. My mind raced through images of her, Jacob and her at her first birthday, her first date, first day of kindergarten, turning 18, going to college, getting married, having kids, having a _life. _And through none of it would I be there to support her. I'd taken it all away. I hurt Jacob, and Edward before him, I hurt my parents, and their pride; all for my own selfish reasons. I could only hope that they would forgive me, and not take it out on my child. I got up. I walked back to the town, there were children playing jump rope. I walked on the fountains ledge holding out my hand to feel the water. It was warm, like sunny clear beaches and beautiful palm trees. It glowed faintly.

It's been years, and you've always been with me. Always supported me, held me when I cried, protected me when I fought, loved me when I needed it most. _I will always love you.._

_I'm sorry..I let go…_

"Bella." Jacob's hand stroked my cheek.

"_J-Jake._"

"You're okay!" He smiled, almost reaching out to hug me, but knew he would hurt me if I did. "You're okay." His eyes were filled with tears he would never let overflow.

"It's a girl." He stroked my cheek. "A beautiful baby girl."

I smiled.

* * *

A/N:Hey guys! I wanna say thank you to everyone who stuck around to the last chapter (and those who didn't.) I love you guys! To be honest, this story turned out completely differently then I originally intended it to, and how I thought it was going to halfway through. I'm gonna write an epilogue just to finish it up (so I guess this isn't technically the last chapter, lol.) And that will definitely be up tomorrow (yes, I'll keep my promise this time.) Thanks to everyone who's read! Hmm...I have to think of a new story now..any ideas? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/any affiliated books or characters. I only own my over active..and weird imagination. (haha, I finally put a disclaimer in)


	16. Epilogue

Hey Guys! Ahh it's the last part of the story! I wanna say thanks to all my readers who put up with late updates, unedited chapters, and changing teams every second! I love you guys! Anywayyy I hope you enjoy the last chapter/epilogue-y thing! Oh, btw, I edited the older chapters to fix all of the mistakes a rewrote it a bit, but nothing should be drastically different (so this won't be more confusing than what I normally write.) Okay, anywayyy now on with the story!

MyBeautifulDisgrace

* * *

**Epilogue**

**1 Year Later**

Bella's POV

"Well we did it." Jacob came up hugging me from behind.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, we still have seventeen years left."

"And hopefully another kid." He kissed me lightly.

"Hopefully..wait! Stop distracting me I need to take the cake out."

"Alright, let's go."

I put the cake down on the table.

"_Happy Birthday to youuuu…"_ Everyone chimed in.

After we were finished I looked out to the small crowd that had come. Mine and Jacob's friends, and two of our daughter's. She was beautiful, just like I imagined when I was unconscious and in whatever world it was. I was happy with how everything ended up. I know there's been bumps along the way, but you know I think everyone else is too.

Eric sat next to Angela. "Hey."

"Hi." She blushed and slightly scooted away.

"Angela, I never wanted to break up with you."

She looked up.

"I thought you wanted someone else, someone better." He trailed off.

"I-I…"

"Do you think, maybe, we could start again?"

Without saying a word, they kissed.

I looked over to Jessica. She was talking with Mike. It looks like they finally decided to be friends…_then again maybe not._ Some things_ never_ change.

I looked at Emily, she was talking with the other parents, and smiling. After all, she would be a parent soon herself.

Jake was talking with Quill and Embry. They were still just like kids, even though now they possessed the powers of being a super powerful wolf. They never fought, it was good to see.

Charlie had finally gotten used to the idea of me having a daughter. While he loved her, he wasn't so found of the idea. He would stay by himself, all the while smiling.

Then there was me. I had Jake and our daughter, Alice. I named her after my best friend, and even though I have not seen nor heard of her in one year, I'm sure she's happy. I love where I am right now, I have a family, and a job, and I'm not afraid to smile anymore. It seemed like everything was right.

I saw a faint glimmer in the distance. When I looked I saw a dark, shady, tree, underneath it stood the silhouette of Edward Cullen. He smiled once I looked at him. I smiled and made a small wave. He smiled, turned around, and ran away at inhuman speed. If you weren't looking for him, you would have never known he was there.

That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen.


End file.
